The Chosen One
by Darry'sGirl
Summary: JEEPERS CREEPERS fic. ***spoiler*** It's a year after that spring break.*I changed the ending* Darry and his girlfriend are happy, until BEATNGU comes after them. Pg-13 now....R later.


I do not own Darry, Gezelle, Trish, The Creeper, or "Beating you".I also don't own Pizza Hut or the new P-zones( which are the best things in the world......next to Justin Long that is :) ). I do however own Buffy, Crystal, John, ProfessorElwin, and the story. I make no money off this story!  
  
A/N: However, I would give anything to own Darry.  
  
  
  
***SPOILER*** If you have not yet seen Jeepers Creepers, I would recommend seeing it as this story will give away the ending.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The Chosen One  
  
Darry woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Buffy, his beautiful girlfriend. She was about 5' 6 1/2", thin, long brownish-red hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She was lying on Darry's chest. They were both naked. They had been going out for a little over a year now. They started going out before the infamous "Creeper" spring break.  
  
"I had that dream again. The song.......my eyes......," Darry said.  
  
"That spring break with the creeper......it was almost a year ago. A year tomorrow actually, and you still haven't told me the details."  
  
"I know," he said putting his head down thinking. He lifted his head back up."After the creeper took me to his factory, he.....he took my eyes. He was about to preserve my body but Gezelle came into the factory. She said something in Latin and everything started spinning. Time was moving backwards. Then everything stopped as fast as it had started. We were backin Poho, at the police station. Trish was on the phone to our parents. She hung up and Gezelle came into the building. The black out happened. 'We have to get you two out of here!' she said. But this time we went out the front door. She drove us to her house and we stayed there until The creeper's feeding time was up."  
  
"So that's why you keep having those dreams.......it really happened.......," Buffy said, half to Darry half to herself.  
  
"I love you so much," Darry said to Buffy, coming close to tears.  
  
Buffy reached for his face and they began passionately kissing. The door flew open.  
  
"Dar! Hey Darry!" yelled Trisha.  
  
"Damnit, Trish!" exclaimed Darry.  
  
Buffy and Darry grabbed their sheets and covered themselves up.  
  
"Oh, hey, Buffy," Trish said realizing Buffy was there.  
  
"What the hell do 'ya want, Trish?" asked Darry impatiently.  
  
"Just wanted to remind you that the last day of classes before spring break start in 5 minutes," Trish said tauntingly as she left the room.  
  
Darry and Buffy both looked at the clock. 7:55am.  
  
"SHIT!" Darry and Buffy said in unision.  
  
They threw on some clothes, grabbed their books, and ran out of their dorm, forgetting to shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They ran into the classroom about 5 seconds from being late.  
  
"Barely made it this morning, Mr. Jenner and Miss Jade," Professor Elwin told them, as he started class.  
  
Out of breath, Buffy took her seat.As they all had to sit through a 90 minute lecture about geometric probability (This is a college course?!?) Buffy couldn't stop thinking about what Darry had told her. While she was at her parents' house swimming all last spring break, Darry had been fighting for his life. She promised herself she would this years spring break better for him.  
  
As the class was dismissed, Buffy and Darry walked with some friends to lunch.  
  
"So, what's your guy's excuse for your near tardiness?" asked Crystal. She was a bout 5' 4", thin, short blonde hair, blue eyes, and REALLY tan.  
  
"We slept in late," Darry said trying to end the subject.  
  
"Sure......like we're going to believe that one....." John said elbowing Crystal. Both of which started laughing hysterically. John was 5' 6", muscular build (he was, after all, a football player for Vassar), spiked brown hair, and bron eyes.  
  
"You two need tp grow up," said buffy, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Guess we just can't match up to the vampires you slay," Crystal said. By this point John and Crystal were practically on the ground with hysterics.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny," Buffy said with a LOT of sarcasm.She was so sick of the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" jokes.  
  
While Crystal and John were cracking up, Darry and Buffy continued walking ahead of them. "Remind me why we are friends with them again...." Buffy asked.  
  
"Hey! Where does everyone want to eat today?" Darry asked the group.  
  
"Let's just walk across the street to Pizza Hut," John said.  
  
"P-zone time!!!" yelled Crystal.  
  
"Okay," Buffy and Darry said at the same time.  
  
Buffy and Darry were already on the other side of the street when they heard Crystal scream and a very familiar horn. But the time they had turned aro;und to see what had happened, the car was gone.  
  
"That bastard tried to hit us!" yelled John.  
  
"Did you see the license plate?" Darry asked.  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!? We were almost killed!"  
  
"I.......I saww it," said Crystal shaking. "It said......"  
  
"Beating you" everyone said in unision.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that really sucked, but hey, I wrote it in Geometry today.Please review. At the end of this week I'm driving to Houston on a bus for this French Competiton, so it may be a while before I put the next part up. Hope you enjoyd this.  
  
  
  
GO SEE CROSSROADS to see Justin Long in his newest movie. 


End file.
